1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus adapted to stimulate lactation, particularly of the female human breast, and more particularly pertains to a nursing apparatus which includes vibration and suction means to enhance stimulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The artificial removal of milk from a lactating human breast is generally accomplished by means of a breast pump. Earlier breast pumps usually included a cone-shaped fitting positionable over a breast in an essentially airtight manner along with pumping means such as a rubber bulb to effect a desired suction. However, these earlier pumps usually caused a painful distention of the breast as the milk was removed therefrom.
Later available pumps were designed with the idea of decreasing the amount of pain associated with milk removal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,703, which issued to P. Davisson on July 9, 1974, discloses a breast pump wherein the breast receiving opening is fitted with a diaphragm having an aperture large enough for the nipple area to extend therethrough, with the diaphragm being comprised of an elastic material capable of vibrating back and forth in response to the pressurization and depressurization of a chamber when the diaphragm is in engagement with the breast. By permitting only the nipple portion of the breast to extend through the diaphragm, a painful distention of the breast is prevented during a pumping operation. Additionally, the Davisson device recognized the fact that vibratory stimulation will operate to improve lactation. However, the amount of vibratory stimulation provided by a pressurization and depressurization bulb is most likely insufficient to maintain lactation for a prolonged period of time.
A more improved milking apparatus is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,912, which issued to F. Adams on Apr. 28, 1981. This device also limits the distention of the human breast to essentially the nipple area, while utilizing two separate pumping bulbs to individually and separately compress the breast and nipple area. This double pumping action is designed to more closely simulate infant nursing. Again however, the amount of stimulation provided by the double pump pumping action is most likely of a minimal amount and further, the Adams device is of a complex construction. Accordingly, the Adams device would be most likely too expensive to manufacture and market.
As can be ascertained from the above discussion of the prior art patents, little or no effort has been directed to the improvement of nursing apparatuses wherein the same could more closely simulate infant nursing. Such improvements should include temperature control, breast receiving orifice shape considerations, and increased vibratory stimulation. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.